Madison Jones - Alaska
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: Summary: Just a collection of one-shots revolving around my character and her interactions with the others, most based off of pictures I drew of her. If I get enough energy to, I can post the picture links in my profile. Please review and let me know what you think!
1. Biography: Madison Jones

**Hi~ I'm back, for now. I'll be writing a lot this week... probably. Anyway, this story is something that was inspired when I made up my Hetalia OC and drew a bunch of pictures revolving around her and other characters. I can post the links in my profile if you guys like ^_^ Anyway, the first few sone-shots will be based off the pictures I drew.**

Summary: Just a collection of one-shots revolving around my character and her interactions with the others, most based off of pictures I drew of her. If I get enough energy to, I can post the picture links in my profile. Please review and let me know what you think!

Bio:

Nation name: Alaska

Nation age: 53 years (As of 2012)

Gender: Female

Human name: Madison Jones

Human age: 14

Capital: Juneau

Birthday: January 3rd

Personality: Kind, brash, sneaky, funny, mature (most times), prideful, stubborn

Appearance: Long blonde hair, greenish brown eyes, pale skin, usually wears light layers when out of her nation. When in her nation she is bundled up and usually seen with a cup of hot chocolate. She gets half of her traits from Matthew, such as her curly hair and love of bears, But she also gets some traits from Alfred, like her eyes and hair color. She is most frequently seen wearing magenta.

Family: America (Father), Matthew (Uncle)

Crush/Love: Germany, Romano, Switzerland

Extra: She hates her father America because although he cares about her, he never has enough time for her, even putting her next to Canada. She and her sister Hawaii hate America for that. Her favorite color is white, and she adores polar bears. England has a crush on her, and Liechtenstein is one of her closest friends. She gets along well with all of the female nations, with the exception of Belarus. France frequently annoys her, and her childhood best friend was Japan.


	2. Time for Bed!

**Okay! Time for the first one-shot in this collection. It should be fairly short, because the picture was very generic. The picture is of Madison in a magenta tanktop, brown sweats, her polar bear necklace, and a brown wristband. She is posed with her legs apart and one hand holding up a peace sign, the other behind her back.**

**One-Shot 01: Time for bed!**

Madison Jones, also known as the nation of Alaska, was getting ready for bed.

Hopping around the room, she changed into her long brown sweatpants and magenta tanktop. Since she wasn't in her country, she opted to wear light layers such as tanktops, shorts, and sandals.

Hoping into bed, she snuggled up, ready to fall asleep. But just as she began to dream, her eyes snapped open.

She had forgot to turn her bedroom light off.

With a sigh, Madison hopped out of bed and shuffled across the room. Flicking off the light, she heard loud rock music from across the hall. Her eye twitchd once... Twice... "ALFRED, TURN IT OFF!" She shouted angrily.

She heard quiet grumbles, before the music turned off. With a peaceful smile, she lay back down and snuggled up again with Kumajirou.

And as pictures of Germany floated to mind, her eyes snapped open again. Matthew was standing in front of her, shaking her shoulder. With a sigh, she sat up.

"What do you need, Matt?" She asked him, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I can't sleep..." He mumured. "Can I use Kumajirou tonight?"

Looking down at the fluffy bear, then back up to her older brother, she sighed. "Fine," She handed th bear over. Matthew grinned and bouded back out the door and into his room.

Laying down again for the third time, and hopefully the last, Madison closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, she was startled awake by a loud crashing sound and lots of yelling. Groaning, she got up and stormed out into the hall. "ALFRED!" She shouted furiously, finding that the noise had come from his room.

Taking the handle, she twisted it hard and yanked open the door. "What the hell is going on-" Her shout was cut off when she found a broken window, shattered glass, and the one and only Arthur Kirkland standing above her brother.

With a deadpanned look, she walked over to the duo and crossed her arms. "What happened here?" She asked, cocking a brow.

Arthur looked up, embarrassed. "Oh, uh, Maddie..." He greeted weakly. "I'll ask one more time: What happened here?" She said, her anger growing.

Alfred looked up from his spot on the floor. "This idiot suddenly comes flying through my window, and tries to attack me while I'm asleep!" Calmly, she looked to the Englishman, waiting for his side of the story.

"That's not it at all! You see, France and China ganged up on me and built this cannon, and while I was working on my paperwork, they break into my office and launch me out of it! I came through the window and fell on the floor! I did NOT attack him!"

With a sigh, Maddie inched the bridge of her nose and leaned against the door. But with her luck, Matthew chose then to burst into the room.

"I heard crashing and yelling! What happened?" He asked. The motion of the door sent Maddie flying across the room, and Arthur caught her just in time; but the force knocked them both down, Arthur on top, and sent his lips crashing onto hers.

Her eyes were wide, and everyone was too stunned to move.

Maddie was the first one to regain her senses. She shove Arthur off, and with a red face, she stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm making hot chocolate and going to bed!" She shouted, before doing so.

Finally, an hour later, Madison's heart stopped racing enough for her to go to sleep. She slept for a full 8 hours.

But of course, as soon as the sunlight filters through her blinds, the yelling and arguing begins.

"Just a normal day for me..." She grumbled.

**END**

* * *

Haha! That was fun to write. I needed a reason for Arthur to gain a crush on Maddie, so I added that little bit in. Even so, this is still the shortest thing I've ever posted on here. So review please! Next one-shot should be up in the next half hour!


	3. Chibitalia

**This one-shot's picture was also really simple: It's just a chibi version of Maddie in fancy clothes. Oh, on a random note, if you want to email Maddie a question, I seriously forced her to make an email. It's: maddierulesalfreddrools Hey, she came up with it, not me! It's not my fault she hates America/Alfred. Time for the next one-shot!**

**By the way: I'm referring to Chibitalia as a girl, only because I don't want to confuse myself.**

**One-shot 2: Chibitalia**

* * *

One day, as Chibitalia was sweeping the floors and Holy Roman Empire was watching her from a distance, the house of Austria had a guest.

*Knock knock knock*

Chibitalia opened the large door to reveal a girl about her age wearing a fancy dress. "Ah, hello," The girl said, and curtsied. "I am here to speak with Sir Austria..." She said shyly. "Is he home..?" Chibitalia nodded and invited her in. "What is your name?" She asked the mysterious guest.

"Oh, I am the state Alaska, daughter of America... but call me Maddie," She said with a small smile. "And you are?" Chibitalia curtsied and introduced herself, "I am Italy, but call me Chibitalia," she said cheerfully. Holy Roman Empire, who was still observing from a distance, took this chance to approach the girls.

"Chibitalia," he said curtly. "Who is this young lady?" He asked, referring to Maddie. "Oh, Holy Rome," Chibitalia exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you went out," She said with a blush. Maddie noticed and automatically knew that these two were in love with each other.

She turned to Holy Roman Empire and curtsied to him. "I am the state of Alaska, daughter of America." She introduced formally. "And you are?"

Holy Rome nodded and bowed. "Pleased to meet you, I am Holy Roman Empire. Please, call me Holy Rome. I hear that you are here to see Sir Austria?" Maddie nodded. Holy rome took her hand and began to lead her down the hall. "I will take you to Hungary, and she will show you to him," He explained briefly.

Maddie noted that Chibitalia was trying to discretely follow them. She giggled.

Once Hungary was in sight, Holy Rome released Maddie's hand and drifted back to Chibitalia.

Maddie approached the older woman, "Excuse me, are you Hungary?" the woman looked down at the child. "Indeed, and you are?" Maddie held out her hand. "I am the state of Alaska, daughter of America. Please call me Maddie. I come in the place of my cowardly father Alfred to have a meeting with Sir Austria?"

Hungary nodded. "Ah, yes, right this way," She took the child's hand and led her down the hall.

As the two left, Holy Rome and Chibitalia watched. Chibitalia sighed. "She was pretty," She stated dreamily. Holy Rome blushed and nodded. "She was." He turned to Chibitalia, "But not near as pretty as you."

She blushed, and Holy Rome took her hand.

Together, hand in hand, they walked back down the hall, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

* * *

**Bleh, this one is even shorter! All well. They are one-shots, after all. I mainly wanted this one to focus on Chibitalia and HRE. I left the ending as it is because I don't want to spoil it for anyone. Next one will be up soon! Review!**


	4. Germany - Accents

**Finally, into the pairing pictures! This one is great. It's of Germany and Maddie kissing . I took a picture of Germany and Italy and just replaced Italy. Easy way to get fanmade characters into pictures. Anyway, I have two of her and Germany: This one and another (the seventh one). I'm pretty sure the links will be up tomorrow. Idk for sure though.**

**One-Shot 3: Germany**

Madison Jones decided to spend the day with her father's ultimate enemies, the Axis Powers.

Walking into the room, she automatically knew the three men were staring at her. She took a seat on one of the benches. Italy looked at her and blinked. Germany raised a brow. Japan was the only one who dared to ask anything. "Maddie-san, might I ask why you chose to grace us with your presence?" He asked as politely as possibly.

"Oh, I probably should have called first... Um, I'm spending the day with you guys!" She announced with a grin.

The three men stared at her. "Spending..." Italy said. "The day..." Japan continued. "With _us?"_ Germany finished, befor ethey all spoke at once, "Why?"

Maddie shrugged. "Well my dad hates you, therefore I love you. I can't spend the day with people I love?" The three blushed at how lightly she used the term love. "Uh, I suppose," Germany said with a sigh. "Anyway, back to the meeting," He announced, but was interrupted by Maddie's giggle. With an annoyed vein on his forehead, Germany looked at her sharply. "And just what is so funny?"

When he talked, her giggling just got more persistent. "Your accent," She finally breathed out. Italy laugheed at this, and even Japan snickered. "See, Germany, didn't I tell you your accent was funny?" Italy asked, and Japan nodded. "I have noticed this too," He agreed. Germany got more and more annoyed before the bein popped. "Fine, if you do not like my accent, _you _lead the meeting!" He said, and stormed out.

After about 10 more minutes of laughing between the three remaining in the room, Maddie stood up. "I'll go find him," She said. "You guys..." She thought for a moment, before pulling two boxes out from behind her.

"Here, have lunch!" She handed one to each of them. Italy's had pasta (to which he loudly proclaimed "PASTAAA!" and gave her a hug), and Japan's had riceballs (to which he bowed and thanked her for).

Finally, she rushed out of the room in search of the muscular German.

"Germany!" She called, searching around heard some twis snapping in a bush nearby, and looked over to find a lop of blonde hair sticking out of the top.

With a stifled laugh, she walked over. "Germany," She said sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of your accent," She moved the bush aside to find a sulking Germany. "Yes you did," He said despondantly. Maddie raised a brow and smirked.

"Well, well, well, wat do we have here..." She said, crossing her arms. "Are you sad that I made fun of your accent? I thought you had more pride than that," She teased. Germany only sulked more.

With a sigh, Maddie sat down next to him. "Would it help if I did an Italy impression?"

Germany looked up, cueing her to continue.

With a grin, she snapped, and within a cloud of smoke she suddenly had on Italy's uniform. Germany sweatdropped as she put on an Italy wig. Suddenly it was like it wasn't even Maddie; until she tried to do Italy's accent.

"Hey-a Germany!" She said in a voice that wasn't exactly normal, but certainly wasn't Italian. At that, Germany burst out laughing. "You- you sound nothing like Italy!" he said between laughs. Maddie giggled and sat down next to him.

After several minutes of his laughing, he began to calm down.

Looking over at Maddie, he tilted his head and examined her. "You know," He began. She blushed as he looked at her. "You make a cute Italy," he commented, which caused the red on her face to grow darker, "but you look much better as yourself." He pulled off the wig and looked into her eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, before he carefully spoke again. "You have beautiful eyes," He whispered, leaning closer. "And you have a really cute accent," She said with a smile as their lips connected.

At first it was a soft kiss, but it eventually got deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

After they ran out of air, he broke the kiss. "I thought you said you didn't like my accent," He said with a smirk. She shook her head. "I never said that." She kissed him deeply again.

After several kisses, Maddie broke apart from him. "We should probably head back," She suggested, fixing the uniform she still had on and was too lazy to take off. "They're probably done with lunch." Germany looked at her strangely. "You gave them lunch?" She shrugged. "What was I supposed to let them do, tear the room apart?"

"Fair point," he agreed. "One more thing, Madison," he said in his adorable accent. He leaned in and kissed her this time, passionately with a lot of feeling. "I love you."

Her face turned tomato red, and she laughed nervously. "Ahhahaha... I should get back. Meet you there," She said quickly, before scurrying away. Germany frowned and sighed, before heading back. "Frauen sind verwirrend (Women are confusing)," He muttered.

Once back, Germany found that Maddie was in a seat near the back, sipping a cup of hot chocolate with her head buried in a book. Great, he thought. Now she couldn't even look him in the eye. What an idiot he was.

So he continued the battle strategies with Italy and Japan. After that lesson was over, Italy and Japan left, as they had other things to do. Germany was packing up his bag as he noticed Maddie sneaking glances at him. With a sigh, he headed for the door. Just as he was about to exit, Maddie called after him.

"Oi, Germany," She said. He looked up at her, and she began to make her way down toward him. Reaching the ground level, she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Ich liebe dich auch( I love you, too)."

Germany grinned and Maddie did too. Taking her hand in his, the duo exited the room and walked home together.

* * *

D'awwwww, that one was fun to write. I love Germany 3 That was really cute, don't you think? It was just as I was about to end it did I think of her replying to his confession in German. Genius! Anyway, please review!


	5. Switzerland - Shopping

**Next pairing picture is of Madison and Switzerland! It's so adorable. They're leaning their foreheads together and blushing . God I'm such a fangirl. I can't decide who she should actually end up with: Germany or Switzerland. Germany. Switzerland. Germany. Switzerland. I can't choose! Don't make me!**

**One-Shot 4: Switzerland**

Waking up to chirping birds, Madison remembered that today she was to take Lili (Liechtenstein) out shopping for girlier clothes by order of her brother.

Standing up and stretching, Maddie put on her usual jeans and black T-shirt with a white maple leaf on it. Just because she was more blood-related to Alfred didn't mean she couldn't represent Matthew once in a while. Anyway, after getting dressed, She grabbed her wallet and pulled on her boots before heading out the door. "Catch ya later, Alfred!" She yelled to her annoying father who was fast asleep with a hamburger on his chest.

Running across town, Maddie passed a dessert shop. Seeing a certain item in the window, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and went in. A couple minutes later, she exited carrying a tied handkerchief and began running even faster than before.

Finally she reached Switzerland's house. Out of breath, she knocked on the door, holding the handkerchief tightly. Switzerland answered the door. "Ah, Madison," He greeted, and invited her in. Once she was in, she took a seat on a chair as he closed the door. "So where's Lili?" She asked, looking around for the girl.

"Ah, I have some bad news, actually," He replied with a sigh before taking a seat next to her. "I'm afraid that Liechtenstein woke up this morning with a fever... So she will not be able to go shopping," He admitted with a sigh. Maddie looked at him sympathetically; she knew how much he cared about Liechtenstein, and it must be killing him if she had a fever.

"That's quite alright," She waved it off, "I can go buy them myself. I know what she likes." She assured him, standing up. "Ah, no, I don't want you going alone, " he said firmly. "It's quite the dangerous place nowadays."

Maddie nodded, "I guess. But then what do you suppose we do?" Switzerland looked torn. "I would come with you, but..." He trailed off, glancing toward the door to Liechtenstein's door. Maddie smiled knowingly. "It's fine. We can reschedule for another day. You should stay home and take care of her."

Just then, Liechtenstein entered the room. "ßig ßruder," She said with a small cough. "You should go with Maddie. Just because I can't go doesn't mean you should have to stay home to take care of me." She said as firmly as she could, before coughing again. "But Liechtenstein-" Switzerland began, but she looked at him sharply.

"It's okay, I can have one of the maids take care of me." Maddie frowned and walked over to Lili, taking her shoulders gently in her hands and squating down to her level. "Are you sure, Lili?" She asked, and the girl nodded with a smile. She leaned over to Maddie's ear and whispered, "Don't worry about me, Maddie, I'll be okay..." -cough- "I want you two to have fun." She smiled again and took a few steps back, ushering her toward the door.

"Go on, you two," She said. Switzerland sighed, and nodded. "If you need anything, anything at all, send a maid to get us," He ordered, standing near the door with Maddie. "We'll be back soon." And with that, he took Maddie's hand and led her out.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Maddie remembered the handerchief she held. "Oh, uh," She said quietly, and Switzerland looked at her. "Hm?" She held it out. "I brought this for Lili, but since she's sick I suppose she can't have it..." She said, averting her eyes in embarrassment. He took the handkerchief and opened it.

Her face turned red as she saw him expression out of the corner of her eye. His solemn expression melted into a warm smile. "Maddie, you didn't have to," He said. She faced him again. "Well I know that it's one of your country's delicacies... I thought you two might be able to share it," he shrugged. He took a piece of the Swiss chocolate out and bit a piece off.

"It's very good," He commented, and offered her a piece. With a grateful smile, she accepted and bit into it. The chocolate melted on her tongue and she sighed happily. "It is good," She agreed, and he offered her more.

As they walked toward the store they ate most of the chocolate, until there was only 2 pieces left. "Ah, we should probably save this for Liechtenstein," Madison commented, and Switerland nodded. "But it is very good..." He took the smaller of the two pieces and shoved it at Madison embarassingly, before wrapping up the larger one for his sister and putting it in his pocket.

Looking at the chocolate in her hands, Madison smiled and broke it in half. "Here," She handed half to him. He looked at it, then back to her, before hesitantly taking it. "Thank you," he said, eating it.

As they began to enter a more dangerous part of town, Maddie walked closer to Switzerland, afraid. She even got so frightened of the people hanging around that she slipped her hand into his. He pulled her closer and gave a dangerous glare to those around them.

Once through that part of the city, Maddie relaxed a bit, but made no move no remove her hand from Switzerland. As he noticed this, his face turned red. Finally they neared the shopping center.

"Let's try this one first," Switzerland gestured to a shop. Looking over to it, Maddie paled. "Uh, Switzerland... That's an army uniform customization shop," Switzerland laughed nervously. "Haha... I knew that..." Maddie pointed to a dress shop. "See, that's where we want to go." Switzerland nodded, noting that for later.

Pushing the door open, the little bell chimed, which startled Switzerland. Maddie giggled. "Calm down, that happens whenever the door is opened," He flushed, embarassed. "O-Of course," He replied.

Immediately, Maddie set to work. She looked all over the store, picking out several dresses that she knew Liechtenstein would like. She held them up one by one to show Switzerland.

The first one was just like the dress she currently had, but it was dark green with white stripes. The second was all red with a white cross on the back. Switzerland chuckled at the irony. The third and final one was light purple with a darker purple cloth that tied around the middle.

"I like... The first one and the third one," He said with a nod. He looked at their price tags, and his jaw dropped. "T-These are much too expensive...! How will you buy them?" He asked her, astonished. She gave him a grin and walked up to the cashier. "I'd like to buy these two dresses, please," The man nodded and scanned them. "That will be 842.535 francs," He commented, and Switzerland nearly passed out. Well, not nearly. He did.

When he awoke, he was laying down with his head resting on something soft. Opening his eyes, he was automatically looking into deep blue eyes. Maddie's eyes, to be exact. Sitting up, he realized that he was on a bench in a park, and the soft pillow was Maddie's leg. She had a bag next to her, which contained the dresses. "How did you get them?" He asked incredulously.

Maddie grinned, "I have my ways." When she noticed the look he was giving her, she held her hands out defensively. "No worries, I didn't steal them. I bargained with the guy and got them for cheap." Switzerland sighed. "Okay. Now we should be heading back." Maddie nodded and stood up, stretching. Grabbing the bag, she began to walk ahead. "Come on," She said, motioning for him to follow. "I know the way back from here."

As they walked, there was an awkward silence. They passed a store called Zara. "Ah, hold on, Maddie." Switzerland said, walking in. She stopped and waited for him.

After about ten minutes, he came back out holding something behind his back with a large smile on his face. "Close your eyes, Maddie," he instructed. Hesitantly, she obeyed.

She heard the sound of his arms moving, and then he said, "Open them," As her eyes fluttered open, she came face to face with a light pink sweater with a magenta bordered V-neck. "I-Is this for me?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. He nodded, still smiling. "You bought those dresses for Liechtenstein, I only found it fair to buy you something."

She took it into her hands, turning it over and admiring it. Finally, she slipped it on. "It's very comfortable," She said with a smile. "I love it! Thank you, Switzerland!" She gave him a hug, which startled him. "Ah, it's no problem..." He said, embarrassed.

He looked down at her, and she leaned her forehead against his. "Since those dresses were so expensive," He began and she tried to cut him off - "They really weren't-" - "I want to treat you to dinner as well." He added, looking into her eyes with a mild blush.

With a happy grin, she tilted her head up a little and pressed her lips against his.

"I would love that."

* * *

**End! Wow, longest one so far. I just couldn't find a place to squeeze in the ending that I wanted. Also, the sweater he gave her - it becomes her favorite thing to wear. She wears it in all the pictures, except for the ones with Germany (both in which she is wearing a suit).**


End file.
